We propose to sequence all of the chromosomal copies of the avian globin (rho, epsilon, beta to the H power, beta, alpha to the A power, alpha to the D power, pi and pi prime) genes we have isolated in the past year. We will also study the arrangement and organization of the chick histone genes in chromosomal clones we have isolated.